Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow
Bow-Chicka Bow-Wow is Tucker's catch phrase. First coined in Episode 58, he frequently uses it to highlight sentences that could be interpreted sexually or express his sexual fantasies, mainly about Tex and Carolina. As the season progresses, he uses it again and again, much to the annoyance of Church. Later in the series, he has seemed to have stopped using it as much. This phrase mimicks the guitar sound featured in 1970s porno soundtracks. Variations The Blood Gulch Chronicles *''Episode 58: 4 times said normally. Many variations as well: "''Bow-Chicka-Bow-Whoa" said by Tucker when Tex aimed a gun at his head for making a joke; "Bow-Chicka-Chicka-Bow-Bow-Chicka-Chicka-Bow-Bow-Chicka-Chicka-Bow-Boooooww!" *Episode 59: "Get behind me and stay tight" "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow" *Episode 92: "I just wanted to say, I got a hardline Tex can use. Bow chicka bow wow." *Episode 94: "Bow-Chicka-Honk-Honk." Said by Junior. *Episode 99: "Hey-Chicka-Bump-Bump!" - Caboose's version. *Episode 100: Alternate endings to Episode 100: "Bow-Chika-Bow-Owww!" Tucker was in the middle of one until he was killed by Grif in one of the non-canon endings to Episode 100. Another one: "Sorry, that was my fault. Some guy kept screaming into the mic." "BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW!" "Dude, Shut up!" "See?" "BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW" "That's it, I'm muting him." Recollections *Reconstruction Chapter 17: "Yeah, slip it to 'em! Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow." *Called Up: "Okay, well maybe I am that easy, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow. See, now that's a setup." *For Those of You Just Joining Us...: "That's a lotta graves. Lotta holes to fill. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow. Season 10 *What's the "I" Stand For?: 4 Times said, but in all those times he is either interrupted by Epsilon or Carolina, preventing him from completing the phrase. **''"Dude, he said hard on. Bow chicka-"'' **''"I've got about five positions in mind for her. Bow chicka-"'' **''"BOW CHICKA BOW- (Carolina fires at him) -WHOA! SAME TEAM, SAME TEAM!"'' **''"I'll fill her in. Bow chicka-"'' *Reckless: When Doc is giving a pep talk to the Reds and Blues about all the good things that they've been through, he says that Tucker learned to use his sword 'like a pro'. Tucker responds with a confused 'Bow chicka bow wow?' Season 11 *A Real Fixer Upper: When Tucker tries to flirt with a pilot. *S.O.S.: To Grif: "Now thats something I can get behind. Bow-chicka-bow- WAIT! NO NO NO NO NO!" Season 12 *Catch Up, No Mustard: When Tucker tries to make a perverted joke about Emily Grey, but is cut off by Caboose. Season 13 *Tourist Trap: "I mean, I had relations with his sister. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" - Tucker's response to Sarge asking if he's related to the Grif family. *Along Came a Spider: "Yeah, I gave it to both of them. Bow-Chicka-Bow...wow." -'' Tucker's response to Church asking him if he gave fuel to his warthog before Carolina attempts to do the joke as well. Caboose says his ''Hey-Chicka-Bump-Bump! shortly after. Season 14 *The Brick Gulch Chronicles: "I don't want to alarm anyone, but I'm pretty sure someone is coming. Bow chicka bow wow." and "This has... never happened to me before. Bow chicka bow wow." *Get Bent: "Bow chicka ow owww... ''" - Tucker moaning in pain after Female Grif shoots him in the lap *Red vs. Blue vs. Rooster Teeth: "''Well hello! Are you a model or famous actress? Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" - Tucker reacting to Barbara Dunkelman; after she punches him, he adds "Ow-Bow-Ow..." Season 15 *Nightmare on Planet Evil: "'' Are you sure you got all that? I could do it again! I'm always down for another round bow-chicka-bow-wow! " - Tucker to Dylan Andrews *A Fistful of Colours: "''Sure it did. Boom-chicka-wah-wah!" - Buckey's variant, reacting to Tucker's "Oh, I know all about sausage parties! Uh, wait, that came out wrong. " *True Colors (Season 15): "Boom chicka wow-''" - Buckey attempts when Tucker's response to Sarge saying "it's everything we've always wanted" is "Is it a pair of Scandinavian twin sisters in a waterbed? Cause otherwise, no it ain't. " *Grif Does a Rescue: "''It's still got uses. I think your mom will love it, if you know what I mean. A-boom-chicka-wah-wah. ''" - Buckey after stealing Tucker's sword *Blue vs Blue: "''When I kill you, I'm gonna defile your corpses. Boom chicka wah wah-''" - Buckey shooting at Tucker The Shisno Paradox *It Just Winked At Me: "''It only turns on for me, bow chicka bow wow!" - Tucker's response to Sister discovering the sword doesn't work with her *Sword Loser: "'' Take a look at your whole sex-obsessed thing, shall we? You’re all about fillin’ holes, right? Bow chicka bow wow." - Sister calling out on Tucker's behavior *Docudrama: " Bow chicka wow bow. One more time! Bow chicka bow bow! What is it? What's the line? Feed it to me." - Rodney Dangerfield as Tucker in Jax's movie *Lights Out: "''Bow chicka bow wow." - Sister's response to Tucker saying "I had this feeling! And it kept growing! And it was so hard—" Singularity *Killing Time: "Time to clog some pipe! Bow chicka wow--''" - Genkins mocking Tucker when he is about to create a paradox. *Theogeny: "''Gods, Time Travel and all the Black Hole you'll want, Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow." - Sister talking about the vastness of what is out in the universe. PSAs *''"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wurrghhhhh..."'' - Tucker was pretending to be a zombie in Planning to Fail. *While discussing emoticons with Simmons in Match Breaking. Other *''"Bow-Chicka-Buy-Stuff"'' - said by Tucker on the Rooster Teeth Store Specials Page. *In the Red vs. Blue: Season 9 Soundtrack, Tucker has a whole song based around it. *In a deleted scene from Season 9, Sister says "Who do you have to blow to get a speaking part around here?", where Junior replies "Bow-Chicka-Honk-Honk." *In the Season 5 outtakes, a portion includes Caboose trying out new variations for Tucker's phrase, which include: **''"Hey-Chicka-Arf-Arf!"'' **''"Bum-Chicka-Bow-Bow!"'' **''"Bumm-Chicka-Arf-Arf!"'' **''"Bump-Diddly-Bump-Bump!"'' **''"Jay-Chicka-Bump-Fra-Fer-Nrack-Bak-Bak-???"'' *In The Complete, Unabridged Story of Red vs Blue. Abridged. the Narrator referred to Tucker as a ladies man, which he replied in a confused sounding bow chicka bow wow. Category:Running gags